


Love is Electric

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Alfonse start the new year's celebrations off with a bang.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 51





	Love is Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW content!

The New Year’s festival had just ended as you and Alfonse retreated to your shared quarters for the night. It had been a marvelous time, and you’d enjoyed every moment of it with your beloved prince at your side. Now it was well past midnight - you had the following day off as it was expected that everyone would at least attempt to stay up until dawn to celebrate.

Upon returning to your room, Alfonse went to undress. You were sad to see the special outfit go as you’d thought the kimono had suited him rather nicely, but when he asked you for help removing it, who were you to refuse?

“I’m not exactly used to this sort of clothing, I’m afraid,” he admitted as you approached him.

“It’s not a problem, Alfie,” you said kindly. A few of the Hoshidan heroes had once taught you how to properly put on a kimono, so it wasn’t hard to reverse engineer that and figure out how to remove one. Your fingers were quick and precise, untying and removing the necessary fabric. Before Alfonse could even thank you, you’d undone the top part of the outfit, exposing his chest in all its glory.

His chest… You couldn’t help letting your gaze drift downward, taking in the sight of his chest. How you loved resting your head there, and kissing it, trailing kisses down…

“Y/N?” His sweet voice drew you out of your daydream and you blinked, your cheeks dusted pink.

“Apologies, I got… distracted…”

“Distracted, hmm? Permit me to distract you a bit more.” His tone went just a bit lower than it had been before, causing you to look up at him. Before you could even think to question what he meant, Alfonse pressed his lips to yours.

Your soft gasp of surprise was swallowed by his kiss - Alfonse wrapped his arms around your waist, gently pulling you close as you melted. His strong arms, his sweet lips - this had to be what heaven felt like. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alfonse’s expression as he looked at you conveyed nothing but love. “I adore you, Y/N… My only desire is to ravish you.” Well, when he spoke like that, who were you to complain? 

It didn’t take long for your sweet prince to carry you to bed before he returned the favor and began to help you with your kimono. It quickly fell to the floor, forgotten as Alfonse gently pressed you to the mattress, his lips claiming yours before trailing down your jaw and neck. Your hands worked to undo more of his kimono, but it was rather difficult to concentrate as he nipped and licked at your skin. The soft gasps he coaxed out of you only encouraged him, and when he found a comfortable spot on your clavicle he bit down, relishing the cry of pleasure it drew from you. His touch was gentle as his hands slid down your sides, and the prince let out a soft chuckle as you impatiently tugged on his kimono.

“I suppose it’s only fair…” He eased back enough to remove the article of clothing, letting the pretty festival clothes fall to the floor and join yours. Now, his body was on display, and you would never tire of seeing it. His firm muscles, his incredible abs… You pushed yourself up so you could kiss him, a desperate and needy kiss that told him exactly what you wanted, and he was happy to oblige. He was quick to unhook your bra, sliding the straps down your shoulders before removing the garment and kissing one of your breasts. He teased your nipple with his tongue while your hands lightly grazed his abs. Each stroke of your fingers set his skin ablaze, and it took practically no time at all before the rest of the garments that the two of you wore were removed, tossed aside to join the other clothes on the floor. 

“I love you…” you murmured, looking up at him. You were so beautiful, and he felt blessed to be in your presence. 

“I love you, always,” Alfonse replied. A soft kiss pressed to your lips received a whisper, a plea to feel more of him. The prince was happy to oblige, wanting to make you feel good. You eased back, relaxing into the mattress and spreading your legs for him as Alfonse took his cock in hand and, gentle as always, pushed into your core. His rhythm was steady, gauging how fast he should go from the moans of pleasure that fell from your lips. The prince was drunk on your praise, heat flooding him as he continued to thrust into you. 

It didn’t take long for the both of you to come undone. Your back arched as you climaxed, your chest rising and falling as you caught your breath. Alfonse wasn’t far behind you - when his climax was done, the prince eased out of you before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close. He pressed a soft kiss to your head.

“How do you feel?” His voice was a murmur when he spoke.

“Just fine… You?”

“Perfect…” Alfonse was clingy after sex, holding you close to him and clearly not wanting to let you go. That suited you just fine, if it meant you got to stay with your beloved prince.

A splendid way to start the new year, indeed.


End file.
